<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>别告诉他们pt.2 by down4u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952947">别告诉他们pt.2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4u/pseuds/down4u'>down4u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4u/pseuds/down4u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>琛任之美+投齐所豪</p><p>开头59车</p><p>有脏话</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>别告诉他们pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>琛任之美+投齐所豪</p><p>开头59车</p><p>有脏话</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p> </p><p>“姚琛……”任豪累得头晕，浑身的肌肉都叫嚣着酸痛，只趴在床上轻声唤了一声。</p><p> </p><p>姚琛从口袋里拿出一个小瓶子，倒了一颗药粒在手心，掐着任豪的下巴让他咽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>药并不苦，甚至带着淡淡的橙子味，任豪的意识慢慢模糊，陷入了熟睡状态。</p><p> </p><p>姚琛蹲在床边，用手背摸了摸任豪的脸颊，“抱歉啊，没有你的小管家那么温柔，下次我也带瓶橙汁来。”</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p> </p><p>等任豪再次醒过来的时候，姚琛抱着他在浴室清洗。</p><p> </p><p>姚琛坐在浴缸里，让任豪坐在他大腿中间，感觉到怀里的人醒了，亲了亲任豪耳尖，突然猛烈地动了起来。任豪这才意识到姚琛的性器还在自己体内，便不适地拍打姚琛的胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>温水随着姚琛的进出，也一直往任豪的后穴里钻，明明被姚琛很好地抱住了，但任豪总有种溺水的感觉，他向后仰起头，半靠在姚琛的肩膀上，急切地呼吸起来。姚琛的喘息和时不时从任豪嘴角溢出来的呻吟，蔓延了浴室，水雾虚掩住了任豪的耳朵，让他感觉两人的声音被放大了一万倍。</p><p> </p><p>为了用力，姚琛抓住任豪的脚腕，调整了抽插的角度。任豪的一只腿被搭在浴缸边上，猛地接触到略显冰凉的空气，不同的刺激，让任豪的乳头兴奋地耸立了起来。</p><p> </p><p>浴室的水汽沾湿任豪的嗓音，让他的求饶和呻吟带点软软的黏糊感，支离破碎的句子让姚琛心软了下来，他一只手抚握任豪爆出青筋的小体，调慢的速度，一下一下地撞击着敏感点，“我好想你，我们一起，好不好。”</p><p> </p><p>任豪的手攀着姚琛的膝盖，像撒娇一样夹紧了后穴，但是姚琛缺因此更加兴奋，又加快了冲刺的速度，每一下都带着狠劲，他听见姚琛在耳边对他说，“你怎么这么紧，看来药效还没过。”</p><p> </p><p>说完，姚琛用舌尖舔了舔任豪的脖颈，惹得任豪猛地一抖，下身性器的顶端无法抑制地喷射出白浊，不知道是今晚第几次，只喷出很少的一点。任豪浑身所有感觉细胞好像都集中到后穴，放慢了时间感受姚琛每一次撞击，后穴像痉挛了一样也一缩一缩的，咬得姚琛的呼吸声变得更加低沉了起来。姚琛闷哼着又抽插了数十次，然后掰过任豪的头，伸出舌头和对方缠绵，吸允着任豪的舌尖和下唇，终于射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>本来就疲乏的身子，加上整夜的活动和没来得及吹干的头发，任豪发了高烧，在床上躺了三天。</p><p> </p><p>这三天里，他总算明白为什么每天睡得很沉，但肌肉依然酸痛。之前处于失明状态，突然能看见了之后，才发现自己的身体布满了情爱的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么回来了。”任豪坐在床上，温顺地让姚琛给他喂粥。</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐在一旁跟着帮腔，“死皮赖脸，快点走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>姚琛低头笑了笑，再抬眼时，看着任豪的眼神依旧温柔，小心地把白粥吹凉，喂进任豪嘴里，“我发现好像每次赶我走的都是张管家啊。怎么，这次赶我走，又想让我替你做什么坏事？”</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐一时语塞，扭头就对上任豪疑惑的表情，不自在地清清嗓子，“别乱说。”</p><p> </p><p>一碗粥很快就被任豪吃完了，姚琛把空碗放在床头柜上，稍微用了点力发出“铛”的一声，“豪哥还不知道吧，那场车祸，不是意外。”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>姚琛还记得，自己是怎么在健身房遇见任豪，又是怎么在张颜齐面前演戏，成功当上任豪的私人教练。</p><p> </p><p>事情发展地很顺利，和任豪的合拍从跑步机滚到了床上，一天都不耽误。</p><p> </p><p>直到有一天，任父撞破了两人秘密的一个吻，姚琛被站在任父身后的张颜齐赶了出去，任豪也被关了禁闭。</p><p> </p><p>姚琛不吃不喝地在出租屋的小床上瘫了两天，身体里所有水分好像都要哭干了，眼皮又疼又腻的黏在一起，给张颜齐开门的时候，整个人虚脱地不成样子。</p><p> </p><p>“你个混蛋。”姚琛朝张颜齐扑过去，双手掐住张颜齐的肩膀，但虚弱的姚琛现在根本不是看上去柔弱的管家的对手，张颜齐没费什么劲就将人甩在沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐居高临下地望着神志不清的姚琛，伸出了手，“药给我。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么药，我听不懂你在说什么……”</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐一拳挥向姚琛的脸颊，又把人从沙发打趴在地上，“放屁，任豪不是那种随便跟人上床的类型，你他妈给他吃了什么！”</p><p> </p><p>姚琛摸了摸裂开出血的嘴角，捂着胸口大笑了几声，翻过身来，一脸无所谓地看着张颜齐。</p><p> </p><p>“你信不信我今天能让你死在这里，没有人会发现。”张颜齐气愤地抓住姚琛的领口，怒火蔓延到手指仿佛要撕破姚琛。但姚琛还是一脸随便的样子，他不在乎，现在也没人在乎他的死活了，没了任豪，姚琛的魂魄早就分离开来，只剩下一副空虚的躯壳而已。</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐咬紧了后槽牙，退了一步说要跟姚琛合作，只要姚琛配合，之后每一天他都能跟任豪在一起。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p> </p><p>“夏警官，少爷情绪还不稳定，您介意出来说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，当然。”</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐将夏之光引到楼梯间里，顺手给夏之光点了一根烟。</p><p> </p><p>夏之光沉默着吸了两口，才将文件递给张颜齐，“是这样的，警方初步判定是交通意外。但是有一点很奇怪，在检查现场的时候，发现司机内裤里有白浊的液体，检测后，确认是司机本人的精液。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会这样……”张颜齐故作惊讶地看着夏之光。</p><p> </p><p>“是吧，我也觉得奇怪。”夏之光激动地拍拍张颜齐的肩膀，不小心掉落一点烟灰，又陪笑着帮张颜齐拍掉，“所以我们想尸检一下，但还是先尊重司机家里人的意见，你能带我去见见他们吗？”</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐沉思了一会儿，垂着眼角跟夏之光说，“司机一家人都在任家做工，出了这么大的事，换作是我的话，可能早就崩溃了。您看这样行不行，我先去安抚一下他们的情绪，帮您问问他们，也算是替您减少工作负担。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，可以理解，可以理解。”夏之光将最后一口烟吐出来，“但是程序还是要走的，我肯定要见他们一面。”</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐笑着点点头，答应了下来。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p> </p><p>自从那天在医院分别之后，夏之光再也没见过张颜齐。</p><p> </p><p>这个案子也因司机的妻子和女儿煤气中毒，自杀身亡而告一段落。</p><p> </p><p>夏之光仔细查看着现场搜查出的，司机妻子的遗书，上面明确写道，希望一家三口死后能被埋在一起，还特意强调不希望丈夫的尸体被解剖。</p><p> </p><p>“不对劲……”夏之光靠在椅子上，脑海里浮现起张颜齐的笑容，打了个寒颤。</p><p> </p><p>“小光，下班了，走吧。”同事的声音把夏之光拉了回来，夏之光将文件归档，离开了物证室。</p><p> </p><p>夏之光把门反锁了两圈，看着门把手叹了口气，“算了，张管家人那么好，下班了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14</p><p> </p><p>任豪恢复视觉是个意外，看到张颜齐下药是个意外，没喝那杯橙汁也是个意外。</p><p> </p><p>但是，被囚禁起来，每晚都遭受着精神和肉体的双重折磨，却是张颜齐计划已久的陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>听姚琛交代了整个事实，任豪痛苦着挣扎起来，但没一会儿就浑身无力，燥热了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“粥……”任豪无力地瘫在床上，眼睁睁地看着张颜齐和姚琛脱下自己的睡衣。</p><p> </p><p>在失去意识之前，听到张颜齐在自己耳边说，“抱歉，橙子用完了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>